Then I'll make you love me
by Corkingly Spiffing
Summary: Ron and Herm get married, but at the reception, Harry does something awful. contents may not be suitable for children. RHr Romance, and a tinge of DG. 6.14.04 WONKY WONDERS, I UPDATED... AGAIN!GOO!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All right?  
  
UPDATE: Hey!! This is the first chapter, but I added a little bit to the rape scene... enjoy! Well... enjoy it as much as one can enjoy a rape scene...  
  
"Do you take this Ronald Arthur Weasley to be your magically wedded husband," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do," Hermione said.  
  
"Do you take this Hermione Anne Granger to be your magically wedded wife," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I do," Ron said.  
  
"By the power, vested in me, by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
The wedding theme played as Ron and Hermione grinned at each other, then kissed passionately. Molly and Lauren Granger wept into kerchiefs, and the crowd clapped wildly. Then, the bride and groom strode down the aisle; hands entwined, grinning identical delighted grins. As they strode out of the church, Ron caught sight of Harry, his best mate, his best man, snogging the plant lady in the corner of the church. Ron shook his head. Harry sure had changed since they're sixth year, when they defeated Voldemort.  
  
Now, Harry was just all snogging and shagging, no matter who it was. Ron had to face the fact that Harry just wasn't Harry any more. They were still best mates, but there were just some things they couldn't talk about any more.  
  
But today wasn't the day to be thinking about Harry. Ron turned and looked down into the loving eyes of his wife, his soul mate. She looked so perfect. She wore almost no makeup; soft, wavy hair with tiny flowers magicked on, and had put up a great fight not to use Sleakeazy's Hair Potion, before she finally caving to his mother. However, he noticed that her hair was starting to bush up again, and the soft waves were getting a little too much volume in them. But this only served to make her gorgeous in Ron's eyes.  
  
Hermione noticed Ron's eyes were clouded over as he looked down at her. He was probably thinking about Harry again. She glanced over to the corner where Harry and Melinda were looking disheveled, to say the least, and were sneaking into the women's bathroom. What happened to sweet, modest, and noble Harry? Hermione thought.  
  
Fame and power, happened, A voice inside her head said.  
  
This was true. After defeating Voldemort in they're sixth year, Harry let his fame get him any where he wanted to go, including in girls' knickers. Harry turned into a regular 'player', as her American cousin called him.  
  
Harry sat in the loo, with the women asleep next to him. It was a dark day for him, Hermione and Ron's wedding. He knew now that his heart, if not his body, wanted Hermione. And Harry Potter always gets what he wants.  
  
It was time for drastic measures.  
  
The happy couple ran out of the chapel as bubbles were blown at them from friends and family alike. They got in the back of Dr. Alan Granger's limo, as everyone laughed and waved. They kissed as the limo drove away, with cans clinking behind them, and 'Just Married' written on the back windshield in a charm that looked like Muggle window paint.  
  
Harry emerged from the chapel and watched, full of jealousy as the happy couple sped away. How dare they marry before him? How dare Hermione choose Ron over him? He was Harry bloody Potter, for Gods' sakes! He was The-Boy- Who-Lived AND The-Man-Who-Triumphed!! And what was Ron? He's just a dirt poor, meager, half-assed excuse for a wizard. He was only good at two things: Quidditch (he was a brilliant chaser, even Harry had to admit it), and making Hermione happy (no one made Hermione smile like Ron). Harry's eyes were full of fury and jealousy. Why couldn't he have gotten married today? Bugger. All he got out of today was a skanky plant lady. Or was she the caterer? It didn't matter. Only one thing could make Harry feel even remotely better, and she wasn't it.  
  
Hermione and Ron were cutting the cake. It was pure agony for Harry. The sight of them laughing, having fun, and being in love made him utterly sick to his stomach. And he had to sit here and pretend to be happy for them. He readjusted his fake smile. No need to make people suspicious. His eyes bored into Hermione, who was laughing with cake and frosting hanging from her nose, and Ron, who also had a cake and frosting nose job. Then, Hermione took a piece of cake, put it halfway in her mouth, and kissed Ron so that he got the piece of cake. The crowd laughed. Harry glared.  
  
((Clink-Clink-Clink-Clink-Clink))  
  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd shouted, for the millionth time.  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled and kissed each other. and kissed. and kissed. and kissed. to the point that the crowd actually started to get bored. Being who they are, Fred and George started yelling:  
  
"Oh my god!!"  
  
"Hermione's being smothered by something!"  
  
"Oh. that's just Ron!"  
  
and other such things till the bride and groom finally broke apart, flaming red from embarrassment and breathless.  
  
Harry's scowl deepened.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley had been dancing on the dance floor for about four songs when Harry cut in.  
  
"Do you mind?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron grinned. "Not-a-toll!" And he was promptly swept into a dance by his sister, Ginny, whose make-up had ran, giving her the infamous raccoon look, and had one or twelve too many Fire whiskeys.  
  
Since it was a slower song, Harry rested his hands on Hermione's hips. But his hands didn't just sit there. Ever so slowly, the slipped down. and down. as Hermione became increasingly more uncomfortable. Harry steered them across the room, till they were in a corner by a private sitting room. Finally, Harry's hands rested on her bum, which he gave a pinch.  
  
"Harry, I don- "  
  
But Harry clamped his mouth over hers, using her initial state of shock to bombard her mouth with his tongue. She was kicking and flailing, trying to free herself, but years of Quidditch had strengthened his muscles so that he easily overpowered her. She soon found her self inside the sitting room on the floor, Harry straddling her, her hands held over her head. He took his wand out of his pocket with his free hand and pointed it at the only door leading in. He muttered the several charms and spells. But he forgot one, the spell that prevented people from Apparating inside the room. He bound Hermione's arms, and stood up. Tears where streaming down Hermione's face. Harry's face split into an evil grin.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Hermione whimpered.  
  
"You know, I've always wondered something. You see, I'm Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and The Man Who Triumphed. Ron Weasley is, well, just a poor wizard, with not much talent. So, why did you choose him over me?"  
  
Harry ripped the gag off her mouth. Hermione glared up at him, through her angry, tear-filled eyes. She spit in his face.  
  
"I chose him because he's my soul mate. I chose him because, regardless of how much money he has, or how much talent he possesses, I love him. I chose him because he truly loves me, too."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"I see. Well, then. I'll just have to make you love me."  
  
He began again his assault on her mouth. She bit him, trying to make him stop. It only served to turn him on even more. He got up and undid his pants. Hermione started having racking sobs as he kicked off his pants, and pulled down her knickers.  
  
Hermione sobbed and pleaded with Harry to stop as he undid his pants and pulled his boxers down. He climbed on top of Hermione with a predatory grin. He brushed a stray piece of hair off of Hermione's face.  
  
"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are," Harry asked her. Hermione's body racked with an extra-large sob as a fresh wave of tears flooded down her cheeks.  
  
"Sh... shhh... It's okay, my love. We're alone. No one will be able to barge in and ruin our special moment." Harry kissed Hermione's jaw line before saying, "You're mine now, you know that don't you?"  
  
Hermione bit the finger that was caressing her lips. Harry yanked it back with a muttered curse, before grinning back at her. "Like it rough, do you? Well, that's good, honey, 'cause this could turn out to be a bumpy ride..."  
  
And with that, he plunged into her, tearing her inner walls, causing her to scream and him to moan in pleasure...  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Ron had danced with Ginny, Dr. Lauren Granger, his mum, Parvati, Lavender, and Cho, before he decided he better go look for Harry and Hermione. After searching in the dining room, the dance floor, the bathrooms (with the help of Ginny), and the bar, he decided he better ask if anyone had seen them, together, or separate. After asking three people, Neville finally told him that Harry and Hermione had went into the little sitting room sometime ago. Ron sighed, happy that he had finally found where his bride and best man were. His hand grabbed for the doorknob, and he turned it. The door wouldn't budge. He tried numerous spells to try to get in, but to no avail. Feeling stumped, he decided to use his one last resource: Apparation.  
  
The world rushed with light and color as he felt himself spinning around and around until his feet met solid ground.  
  
He turned around to see Harry raping Hermione.  
  
A/N: Ooooo cliffie!! I'll try to get another chapter up if I get enough reviews. 


	2. Chapter Two very original, yes?

A/N: Okay, chapter two. yea, Lady Norbert, I wrote some more into P1, and I'm gonna upload that, too. Sabrina Weasley, Here it is! Miss Lexi, yea it is. but my muse was in a weird mood when I decided to write this. Thanks Lauren! I'm sure he wouldn't, but I'm glad you still read it! Cozmoz, its coming. don't worry *knowing grin* Here it is Lighter Shadows! Taboo, I added that part just for you (( Thanks carter girl! I hope this is soon enough! Louise, I know, thank you, great, I'm happy, it was, its ok, and I did!  
  
((Begin part 2.. NOW!))  
  
Ron stared in horror at Harry violating Hermione as she sobbed, 'Help'.  
  
Rage accumulated inside him at an alarming rate. One thought ran through his mind as his world turned red: After saving Hermione, Harry must be destroyed for this.  
  
He picked up a flowerpot that was sitting on a desk near by and roared,  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING,"  
  
and hurled the flowerpot with precision at Harry's head. Years as a Chaser paid off as it shattered, causing Harry, who had stiffened upon Ron's outburst, to fall by Hermione on the floor. Harry smirked evilly at Ron, and disappeared with a small pop.  
  
Ron rushed over to Hermione, who was still bound and sobbing. Part of her dress and her thighs were covered in blood. He undid the binds and held her close. She sobbed into his shoulder, and his rage multiplied. How could his best friend do this to her? He picked her up and carried her out side the horrid little room. Friends and family turned to look with smiles on there faces, assuming that they were ready to start they're honeymoon. They're smiles quickly vanished, however when they saw Hermione's over-all state of being, and the look on Ron's face. The crowd just stood there, with horrified looks on they're faces, until Ron whispered, "Is there a medi- witch or wizard here?" He knew full well there was, but he hadn't expected the amount of people to rush over that did. Ginny, his mum, and about five cousins and other relations of his ran over. A few of muggle doctors related to Hermione rushed over.  
  
"We should probably move her to a different room," one of Ron's cousins said.  
  
Ron nodded, and steered them towards a room through many corridors and doors. It was the room they were to change in before going on their honeymoon. Ron placed her gently on a chaise, treating her as if she was made of glass. When he went to stand up, she grabbed his hand, and whispered, ever so softly,  
  
"Ron, please stay with me."  
  
Ron choked back tears and rage towards Harry as he breathed,  
  
"I would never leave you, my love. I'll be with you always."  
  
"You make me feel safe, just by holding my hand." Hermione said with a weak smile.  
  
Ron entwined his fingers with Hermione's as tears streamed down his face. He sat down; pretzel legged on the floor, and turned to face the others in the room. There wasn't a dry face in the room.  
  
Ginny crossed the room to whisper in Ron's ear, "Who did this to her?"  
  
Ron's ears and cheeks went flame red at an astonishing rate. His eyes were flashing with hatred and rage.  
  
"Harry," came the short reply.  
  
Gasps filled the room, and Hermione gave a great sob.  
  
Eyes brimming with fresh tears, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and some of the others proceeded to examine Hermione. The others tried to comfort her.  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry stalked furiously about his little room in the Leaky Cauldron. Why had he not thought of Apparating! Idiot, idiot, and idiot. he mentally slapped himself.  
  
He started packing his things. Everyone knew he was here, in particular, the Weasley Brothers. But he didn't fear them. He did NOT fear them.  
  
Oh, bloody hell. Yes he did. He feared their wrath, and in particular Ron's. He would be beaten into a pulp if he did not leave now. He hastily stuffed his robes into his small trunk, and gathered the rest of his belongings in a knap sack. Just as he was about to Apparate, he heard a few pops behind him, and instantly broke into a cold sweat. He turned around, still clutching his possessions. There stood five very angry Weasleys, minus the one that would really kill him if he were there.  
  
"Going somewhere, dear Harry," Fred asked.  
  
"I daresay say he's skipping out," Percy added.  
  
"Skiving off," George replied.  
  
"I wonder," Bill started.  
  
"Where could he be going in such a hurry," Charlie finished.  
  
They all advanced on him very quickly, Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers, before he Disapparated.  
  
"Did you get that tracking charm on him before he left, Perce," George questioned.  
  
"Sure did," Percy replied.  
  
"Better beware," Fred said, smiling a half smile.  
  
"Why," said Percy, curiously.  
  
"We think Ron just might kiss you," Fred and George said, trying to add a slight bit of humor to the situation.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ron was beating himself up, on the inside.  
  
Could he have prevented this? Was it his fault? Could he have seen this coming?  
  
Of course he couldn't!! If he would have thought Harry was capable of this, he would have banned him from his wedding, much less not let him be best man!  
  
Thoughts streamed through his head.  
  
Would he do it again? Would he and could he attack Ginny next time?  
  
No. He was going to stop there from being a next time. He WOULD prevent this from happening again. He sure hoped that his brothers caught Harry before he fled and went into hiding. Or otherwise. it could happen again.  
  
"Ron? Ron? Ron," someone said, yanking him from his thoughts.  
  
He focused on the source of the words, and Ginny came into focus.  
  
"What is it, Gin?"  
  
"Ron, we need to get Hermione to St. Mungo's, but she's in no fit state to Apparate, or Floo. We owled them, and they said that they would send over a vehicle to transport her in. They'll be here in a minute or two," Ginny said. "I'm assuming you want to go with her?"  
  
Ron gave a scoff, and a look that said, Obviously.  
  
"Right, well, Ron. Hermione's not doing so well. Physically or psychologically, I mean. You really need to be with her, and focus all your energy on her getting better. I know that you probably want to track Harry down or something, but right now, who's more important? Harry or Hermione?" Ginny gave him a knowing look.  
  
"Hermione, of course!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Good, then the boys and I will take over the search for Harry." Ginny said, with a fierce glint in her eye. Ron knew, as well as any of the Weasley boys or persons that were in school with her, that Ginny was a force to be reckoned with. It was in your best interest not to go and piss Ms. Virginia Weasley off. And right now, she looked as if she could almost equal Ron's feelings of hatred and such towards Harry. He reckoned she might almost do the same amount of damage to Harry that he would do if they got their chances.  
  
Almost.  
  
A/N: Yea! I uploaded again! Very soon for me! Ok. a future thanks for all future reviewers! 


	3. Chapter Three, a lighter side of angst

A/N: I will not even comment on how long it took to get this up. And I ask you not to either.  
  
P.s. Thanks to each and every one of the reviewers. You guys totally rock, and really make me feel awesome when I feel crummy.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? We all know I'm not brilliant enough to be J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny leaned against the wall and gradually sank down till she was crying into her knees. She couldn't believe how awful this all was. It was so horrible. Hermione was like her sister. She was her sister, now. Damn Harry. damn him to hell!  
  
A hand on her shoulder interrupted her inner musings on what a pathetic waste of skin Harry was. She looked up into her boyfriend's cool gray eyes.  
  
"Ginny, how are you doing?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"How could he do this to her?" Ginny said, with a sob, as she through herself into Draco's arms. He rubbed her back comfortingly. He was hopping mad at a certain Green-Eyed Monster, so to speak. Not only for making his beloved Ginny cry, but also for hurting Hermione.  
  
His father had always been pushing him to be evil, all through his childhood. IF Voldemort had not been killed, He would have been forced to marry Pansy and not the women he loved, become a Death Eater and not writer, and be forced to live an evil life torturing or being tortured throughout his days. He announced before Old Moldy-wart fell that he wanted to be good, but he wasn't met with any sort of acceptance by anyone. Well, maybe not anyone. Hermione and Ginny were the first people to warm up to him when he said he wanted to be good. Eventually people followed their example, but he never forgot that they unquestioningly stood by him. He loved those two: One like a sister, one a little more.  
  
He didn't allow himself to cry for Hermione, although he really wanted, too. He had to be strong for Ginny. The last thing she needed was for him to break down.  
  
"Listen Gin, don't worry. I'll get him. And I'm sure me and your brothers can think of a few ways to repay him for what he did. Have no fear, my little pixie."  
  
Ginny snapped her head up. The hurt and pain in her eyes made Draco furious. If not for anything else, Harry would pay for making Ginny hurt. But there was something else in her eyes. A fire swirled in them like nothing he had ever seen before.  
  
"No." Draco was taken aback.  
  
"No, luv? What do you mean, no? You can't possibly mean Don't-Hurt-Him No?" She gave him a smile that chilled him right to the very core of his bones, and then made his body light on fire. He wondered if she knew how sexy she was.  
  
"No, I mean Don't-Think-I'm-Letting-You-Boys-Have-All-The-Fun No."  
  
"Listen, Ginny," he whispered in her ear. "I know now's not the time, but you're really really sexy when you do the whole evil grin bit. If you only knew what it did to me." She grinned and leaned to whisper in his ear.  
  
"One: You're right, now's not the time. And Two: Why else do you think I do it." He smirked at her. Gods above, he loved her.  
  
"Now Draco, luv, do you have any ideas on how we can pay our dear Mr. Potter back?" "I think I just might." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ron was sitting in the hospital room, holding Hermione's hand and thinking of ways that he could torture Harry with him being alive as long as possible, when Ginny and Draco came in. They were hand-in-hand and looking disheveled and a little evil. Oh god, he rolled his eyes. They had been snogging again. Why his baby sister had to pick a Malfoy, he had no idea. Well, he thought, at least she didn't go for Harry.  
  
"Look Ron, before you go and start making the Stop-Snogging-Malfoy-I'm-the- Big-Brother Crap, let me talk." What was she doing, he never did that. Well almost never. Well, actually, maybe never never. but hey, it was his job.  
  
"Alright, I'll listen to you, you necrophiliac." Ron smirked, and Ginny blinked. "Do you even know what that means, Weasel?" Draco asked with an amused smirk on his face. "I have a pretty good idea what it means, Ferret-Boy." Ron said, with a superior look on his face. "It means that you think Ginny likes to have intercourse with corpses." Ron's eyes went wide. He sputtered and looked at Ginny. She nodded. "Ugh, sorry Gin. Um, proceed with your plan," he said, a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
"Well," and Ginny whispered the plan to him, gesturing animatedly. When she finished, he looked at her as if she belonged in the hospital as well.  
  
"Absou-friggin-lutely NOT. That would be an EMPHATIC NO. How could you even think of doing that?" "Because I want to get Harry back almost as much as you do. She's like my sister, Ron." She turned her tear-filled eyes on him. "I second that motion." Draco said, immediately putting his arms around her. Ron thought about it for a moment. "Fine. But you will have every tracking spell known to wizard-kind on you, and Draco and I will be linked to you. And you will not, I repeat, not be defenseless. Better crack the books, girlie. You need to be prepared for anything." Ginny nodded, kissed Hermione's forehead, and left with Draco. Ron watched her leave admiringly. He had the wicked-est sister in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Fred and George were staring into the fire at The Burrow. Molly was weeping in the kitchen, were she was brewing wassail or something, and baking various items. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were discussing (see: screaming at each other) the best tactics to trap Harry and inflict as much pain as possible. Fred noticed Percy had a lot of torture ideas that might not be legal even. He was both impressed and scared shitless at the same time.  
  
Fred went back to staring into the flames. He stared, and stared, and stared, and when the flames suddenly turned green, he flew off the couch. He stood up, rubbing his elbow, wincing, and noticed that George was massaging his knee.  
  
Draco and Ginny fell out of the fire, and rolled around on the floor together, coughing and sputtering.  
  
Fred saw the opportunity and seized it.  
  
"Why don't you two get a friggin' room? Honestly!" Two voices rang out. "Hey! Stop it! Knock it off! You first! No you!"  
  
"Children!" Ginny said, exasperated. "Forgive me, we didn't have enough Floo on us."  
  
"Yeah, that. and you wanted an excuse to be pressed up on Draco and roll around on the floor with him." A pot was dropped in the kitchen and Molly came into the room, mouth hanging open. Soon, seven pairs of eyes were on Percy.  
  
"What? I can make a joke, too! You should hear this great one on cauldron bottoms I heard at work the other day!" Percy grinned at the rest of the Weasley kin and Malfoy.  
  
"Well, if you all are quite finished," Ginny started out, haughtily. "I had a plan on how to get Harry back." Instantaneously, all attention was transferred to her. She progressed to explain the plan her and Draco made, with him jumping in from time to time.  
  
". And I already cleared it with Ron, with a few stipulations." Everyone stared at her with shock in his or her eyes. There was silence for a moment. And then chaos ensued.  
  
"Are you completely mad, or is it just me?" "You're barking mad, and no Gred, its not just you." "You most certainly will not, young lady!" "Wicked, I always knew you had it in you."% "Brilliant, little sis. I always knew you had it in you."$ "Marvelous, I always knew you had it in you."@  
  
Ginny smiled at Bill%, Charlie$, and Percy@. "Thanks, guys! Now, regardless of what you three say," she said, pointing at her mother and the twins. "I'm going to do this. Hermione was like the sister I never had, and I'm not just gonna sit idly by and twiddle my thumbs while he goes unpunished! And, contrary to popular belief, I'm not mad. I'm perfectly sane and clear-minded."  
  
Fred and George tried to look innocent. "Now listen to me, all of you. I'm going to do this. I care enough about Hermione and Ron to want this with all my heart. I will accept help, but I get the pleasure of capturing the beast."  
  
Molly twisted her hands in her lap. "I just don't know, Ginger. It makes me really scared. What if something happens?"  
  
"Well," Ginny smiled into Draco's eyes and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'll be connected to Draco and Ron, and I know neither of them will let me get hurt." "Your damn right I won't." Draco said, then leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Ugh, now that's something I don't need to see, Forge." "I know, Gred. Oh look, I think she swallowed his tongue." "Isn't it cute?"  
  
"Now boys." Said Molly, as she swatted at them with an oven mitten. She looked up and smiled at her little girl. She certainly turned the frog into a Prince Charming.  
  
They broke apart, and Draco licked his lips.  
  
"Ah. Vanilla."  
  
A/N: okay, more angst later. I'm listening to a Kazaa Play list right now, so you can pry tell what kinda songs I'm listening to as I right. Not angsty ones. Yeah, so not as angst-y, but I'm just happier right now. Sorry. : P oh, and sorry if it was major suck-age, but if I'm to fix it, you have to tell me what to fix! (A.k.a. REVIEW!!) 


	4. Chapter Four, A Regular Team Player

A/N: GOOD LORD... COULD IT BE? WAIT.... YEP, IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE TO "THEN I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME..."!! WOOHOO!! Okay...I'm done now... sorry about the wait. Next time, possibly, reviews consisting of more than "UPDATE NOW" could be helpful... yeah. Been in kind of a rut with this one. Hell, with all my fics... yeah. A/N over.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, STILL... but the whole jewelry seeking jewelry thing is from Davesmom's fic "The Weasel and the Kneazle", which is SOOOOO brilliant, like all of davesmom's fics, and hopefully she'll update soon! Hell, if I can, anyone can! Yay!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, immersed in thought.  
  
There was so much to think about... She felt as though she had lived a lifetime in the past day.  
  
Poor Ron... Poor Hermione... what was meant to be one of the happiest days of their lives was destroyed by their best friend. There needed to be repercussions, repercussions of a comparable nature. She wasn't planning on raping Harry or anything... but something had to be done.  
  
She only hoped her plan worked.  
  
She sighed as she lifted herself from her bed and opened her wardrobe. Not much to work with, but she was sure she could find something.  
  
After about a half an hour, she finally found an outfit that was, shall we say, appropriate. Ginny laughed. How the outfit she had picked out could be described as appropriate was beyond her. She had found an old set of dress robes that had hit her mid-calf when she was a fourth year, before her mild growth spurt, and her development. As she put the robes on, she marveled at how different they looked on her now. In her fourth year, back when she still had the figure of primary school boy, they were a bit loose about the hips and bust, and made her feel all-together frumpy next to the formfitting robes the other girls were sporting. Now, the fabric stretched tight across her bosom and hips, and hit her at about the middle of her thighs. The robes were the color of ebony, and made her feel like a wicked slut. To complete this image, she pulled on a scarlet, satin under-bust corset, extended the neckline of the robes to reveal her cleavage, and donned some fishnets with garters.  
  
She let her curly hair hang free and wild, and put on dark eye makeup and lipstick to match her corset.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. "You tramp," her imaged huffed. Ginny grinned. Just the look she was going for.  
  
A knock on her door shattered her musing. She walked cautiously over to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
A tall, blonde woman stood before her. She wasn't as curvaceous as Ginny was, but she didn't have any reason to complain. The woman's white blonde hair hung straight, curling at the end, framing a face with odd features that alone would be unattractive, but together were striking. The woman's full lips curled into a smirk as her silver gray eyes raked over Ginny's image, causing mild discomfort on the receiving parties' part.  
  
"I've decided that I don't want any one to see you like that but me," the blonde stated, still devouring Ginny with her eyes.  
  
Ginny managed a small chuckle as she reached out and grabbed the woman's slender hands and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
The blonde was dressed in comparable set of apparel, however the color scheme was black and silver, instead of scarlet.  
  
"Do you realize how sexy you look," the blonde said, closing the distance between them and holding Ginny's face in her hands.  
  
"Well, I feel like a right scarlet woman in this get-up, I'll tell you that much. Now, Draco, you know how I feel about you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to snog you in your femme form," Ginny said, a wry smile playing about her lips.  
  
Female-Draco pouted and stepped back.  
  
"So you're sure you won't snog my brains out and let me take a picture," Draco asked, with a hopeful, yet wicked smirk.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. What was it with men and they're fascination with lesbians?  
  
"Well... if you're good and the journey's a success... maybe," Ginny said, having to suppress peals of laughter that threatened to burst at the sight of this woman who appeared to have been given Christmas early.  
  
"Well, I'll be on my right best behavior then, won't I?"  
  
"Not to good... You realize what we have to do, don't you," Ginny grimaced.  
  
"Yes, though I must say it's a superbly brilliant plan. You won't believe how proud I am of my wicked little pixie," Draco said, caressing Ginny's cheek and starting to move in for a kiss when Ginny pushed her away.  
  
"Not yet, Draco... Later," Ginny said, to morose Draco. "By-the-by... what will your alter-ego name be?"  
  
"Hmm... How about... Trixia," Draco said, with a pleased look disgracing her features.  
  
"Trixia? Sounds like a stripper name," said Ginny, a little dubiously.  
  
"Oy! Watch it! That's my favorite grandma's name," Draco exclaimed, a little defensively.  
  
"Oh darling... I meant no offense... Poor dear, seems your pride is hurt," Ginny whispered, getting a mischievous look in her eyes. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"  
  
"What is going on here," Fred yelled, causing the two women to jump apart, guiltily.  
  
"Bloody hell in a cheap woven hand basket! We almost saw our baby sister snog another bit, didn't we Fred," George asked, appearing to shield this happening from view, but looking between widespread fingers.  
  
"Gin... does this mean you bat for both sides, or..." Fred trailed off. Ginny put her hands on her hips and gave the twins a glare reminded them of their mother that one time when the came home drunk during the summer before their fifth year. They muttered apologies and stammered something about being ready for the next part of the plan.  
  
"Hang on a sec, love. There's something I want to give you first," Draco/Trixia said, as she pulled Ginny back to the bed. Already having had her sexuality questioned, she put a comfortable amount of space between her and the false woman. Draco saw this, and shook her head. "It's okay, pixie, I know which side you swing for. I don't doubt you swing for the home team, and alls I want to do is give you something." Ginny flushed at her mind seeming to have been read by the blonde woman before her.  
  
Draco produced a small silver chain, seemingly out of thin air, and clasped the necklace around Ginny's neck. Upon further inspection, Ginny saw that it was a locket, with a snake on the front, and a picture of Ginny and Draco (in his male form) cuddling and kissing and generally looking very happy. Ginny's face broke into a wide smile, as her eyes appeared to tear up a bit. She hugged the woman before her, and couldn't wait to get her Draco back. Draco stroked Ginny's hair until she was fully composed, then stood up.  
  
"Come on, vixen. It's show time." As Ginny and 'Draco' traipsed down the stairs, they were met with a loud gasp from Molly, many eyebrows raised, some protests from brothers and a father, and a few shudders at the knowledge that they had just checked out a man.  
  
Draco smirked and walked as seductively as possible down the remaining stairs, playing up every possessed asset. Ginny shook her head and walked down as virtuously as possible. However, it was hard, being she was dressed to the nines in her slutty-est slut wear.  
  
"Now," said Ron, taking charge of the situation. "I understand that Draco gave you a bit of jewelry, Gin? It's charmed to be able to home in on Draco's belt, so that you will always be able to find the other. Now, in order to activate the charm, we tried to choose a completely random phrase... and George came up with one, and no one seemed to be able to come up with anything else, so when you plan to activate it, say "Time for Spankings." Ron took this moment to shake his head, before launching back into his schpeal.  
  
"And just so you know, you will be placed under many charms. We're going to charm your eyes so that what you see will be projected onto the living room wall. Your ears will be charmed so that what you hear will fill this room. And at the first sign of trouble, we're going to Apparate to you and..."  
  
"Kick some major ass!" Bill finished for him, looking sheepishly at Molly afterwards. Mrs. Weasley, however, was to busy wringing her hands and fussing over Ginny to be bothered with her son's foul language.  
  
"Oh, Virginia. Are you sure there isn't another way," Molly said, trying to wrap a shawl around her daughter.  
  
"Mum, I must. What Harry did to Hermione was, is unforgivable. I can't just stand back and let everyone else have the fun of torturing Harry! How fair is that?" Ginny said, while shrugging off her mum's shawl.  
  
"Ginny, Draco, he's Apparated to Hogsmeade. If you're gonna go... Go now."  
  
Ginny looked at Draco, then tossed some Floo powder into the fire.  
  
"The Shrieking Cat," and as the flames turned alternating shades of jade and bottle green, Ginny and Draco stepped through the flames.  
  
End part  
  
A/N: since it's summer, and I have no life... I might keep working on this. YAY! 


	5. Chapter Five, A Quick Look at Nearly Eve...

A/N: Wahoo! I've got over 100 reviews!! Joyous day, joyous day! : D you guys rock; I seriously love you all.  
  
Just to clear things up: A.) I know Harry is OoC, and so is Draco. BUUuuut... it's a fic, and it's MY fic... so this is how I want it. B.) Ginny/Draco is NOT "EWWW!"-Worthy!! C.) I know, I know... I suck at updating... thank you very, very much for not telling me anymore. This happening tends to make me wanna not update.  
  
That's all!! ( Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: STILL own nothing...  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Ginny and Draco fell through the fireplace at The Shrieking Cat, and immediately stood up and looked around. The Shrieking Cat was a relatively new attraction in Hogsmeade. However, it didn't draw to many customers. The Cat was a shady pub on the outskirts of the small wizarding village, and had a reputation it's rather unseemly patrons. If there was a fugitive on the loose, chances are you could go to the Cat and have a drink next to said miscreant; if, that is, you were brave enough to endure the leering of the other clientele to get to the bar. Not many girls were brave (or stupid) enough to go to The Shrieking Cat for this reason, and many boys refused to set foot in the establishment for this reason as well. But there Ginny was, in one of the shiftiest pubs this side of Knockturn Alley, in barely-there clothes.  
  
Maybe, Ginny thought, this wasn't the best idea...  
  
She looked up at Draco and wished that he could just hold her and make all of this go away. He looked at her, and seemed to know that that was what she wanted, because she was wrapped in his (feminine) arms. He murmured comforting words into her ear and held her as she collected herself for the task at hand. When she felt like she could face it, she let out a deep breath, looked Draco in the eye, and nodded.  
  
Draco shook out his hair, and she rolled her shoulders; simple things to help them 'get into character'.  
  
She smiled at Draco, and he smirked back.  
  
With that, they sashayed into the bar.  
  
As luck would have it, Harry was in fact there, and sitting at a booth facing them, though he didn't look up from his drink.  
  
Ginny let a smile slowly spread a cross her face, lips curving wickedly.  
  
She was ready.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and stared out the window. She was still in her room at St. Mungo's, but was being released today. Her mum and dad were... somewhere. She wasn't too sure where they were.  
  
She wasn't too sure about anything anymore.  
  
Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to look out the window.  
  
"Oh, stop this", Hermione whispered to herself, brushing away the tears. After all, there was nothing she could have done. She struggled, she hadn't just let it happen, but she just wasn't as strong as HhhasdfalsjfpsdjHarry. Plus, it was completely unexpected. She may have been one of the first to realize that Harry was... well, let's just say, 'not quite himself', but she never knew he had that much darkness in him. Her body filled with rage at the horrible unfairness of it all. Was it too bloody much to ask for one day of happiness? After all the darkness she went through in her school years, after all the obstacles she and Ron had to go through to even admit to themselves that they liked each other, after everything was said and done, she thought that she at least deserved one day of happiness.  
  
Apparently, she was wrong.  
  
Apparently, she was undeserving of such a gift. Perhaps, she was being punished for something. Perhaps...  
  
Perhaps it wasn't healthy to be mulling over all the 'what-ifs' and 'perhaps'.  
  
A slight knock on the door interrupted Hermione's brooding.  
  
"Honey," said Lauren Granger, cautiously peeking into the room, not knowing whether to act like things were normal or walk on eggshells. She opted for a little of each, doing normal things with a softer voice and tried not to shed to many tears. Hermione could tell her mom was trying to be strong for her, but she could also see the tears well in her mum's eyes every time she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Hallo mum. Are we ready to go," Hermione asked, as if they were browsing at store and were simply ready to return home, not that they were checking out of the foremost wizarding hospital after she had been raped by her best friend and...  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth and tried to keep the tears from forming. She turned back to the window so that her mom wouldn't see those damn tears that had insisted on forming. She bit down on her tongue and tried to keep calm. When she had composed herself she turned back to her mother, who was watching her with one of the saddest expressions she had ever seen. It broke Hermione's heart in two, and she tried not to look her mum in the eyes as she walked out the door of her room and was lead to the Floo exit.  
  
Ron's eyes were glued to the wall. He just sat there, staring, though not really seeing. It wasn't really anything important to be watching anyway, and he needed time to think. He didn't think he had had a spare moment to himself to think since... the incident. If he remembered correctly, his Hermione would be getting out of the hospital today... He smiled. He just wanted two things: to make Harry hurt, badly, and hold his 'Mione in his arms; and right now, he wanted the latter more than the former. Not that he didn't want Harry hurt, quite the opposite, it's just that he and Hermione had had less than a half hour alone after the whole thing had happened. It's not like he wanted sex, he just wanted to be near her, to be able to hold her. Just to touch her... Gods he missed her. He glanced up on to the wall and saw him, the monster, the devil himself.  
  
Harry.  
  
He burst out of his chair and had to be sedated by the twins. He sat glaring at the wall for a while before he was relaxed.  
  
It was actually rather foolish to think he could do something. He was after all, miles upon miles away. No, best to just be calm, cool, and collected until Ginny was done. He smiled. He couldn't believe his own little sister had thought of something this clever. Not to say she wasn't brilliant, but this was decidedly wicked, with a dash of evil splashed in.  
  
Naturally he loved it. 


End file.
